Hace algún tiempo
by Hikari Hye
Summary: él aun recuerda como la conoció, su primer dia juntos, todo de lo que hablaron, su primer beso, el nacimiento de su hijo... y el día en que la mató. Mi primer KratosxAnna
1. Prologo

Some Time Ago

Prólogo:

El día que nos conocimos

Caminaba por la ruta hacia Luin. La lluvia estaba por empezar a caer, pero eso no importaba… había pasado mucho desde la última vez que la vio mojar el suelo.

Sin saber de la lluvia, una castaña de cabello largo corría buscando un lugar donde esconderse antes de que los desian que la perseguían pudieran alcanzarla. Pero una pequeña roca interrumpió su camino haciéndola tropezar y rodar a través de la colina hasta que chocó con alguien.

La lluvia comenzó. Kratos miró arriba por un segundo…recordando su reciente escape y agradeciendo que la lluvia detuviera la búsqueda de Mithos por un poco más.

Durante ese segundo de distracción, algo vino rodando de la colina atrás de él y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, ambos estaban en el húmedo suelo.

ay no… ¡lo siento! ¡lo lamento mucho! No estaba viendo por donde iba… estoy realmente arrepentida señor-

Kratos no dijo nada. Sólo se levantó mientras quitaba el lodo de su cara y seguía caminando. Detrás de él, la chica empezó a llorar silenciosamente –grandioso…otra persona que me odia-

A Kratos no le importaban la joven ni el accidente, solo quería continuar y encontrar un lugar donde descansar hasta que pasara la lluvia. Irónicamente, él dejó Derris-Kharlan, Cruxis y Mithos por que se oponía a la idea de un mundo lleno de seres sin vida y la destrucción de los humanos, y aun así dejaba a una mujer humana, una de esos a los que supuestamente defendió, sola en la lluvia… y estaba llorando, podía escucharla.

Bueno, no había nada que hacer al respecto.

-¡el objetivo esta ahí!- gritó un hombre

-¡vamos!- dijo otro

Pronto más de veinte desian rodeaban a Kratos y la chica

Kratos desenvainó su espada. "_así que Mithos finalmente me encontró"_ pensó. Parte de la tropa corrió hacia él y empezó a atacar, pero Aurion los repelió fácilmente. Los desian que quedaban se acercaron a la chica y trataron de llevársela tomándola por los brazos. Ella gritaba tratando de patearlos, sin embargo fue inútil.

El espadachín asumió que se la llevaban por que pensaron que lo acompañaban. Pero tan pronto como uno dijo –tenemos al objetivo ¡retirémonos!- se dio cuenta de la verdad.

"_la quieren a ella, no a mi… debería irme y dejarlos ir antes de que se den cuenta de quien soy y le digan a Yuan o Mithos"_

Aun así, Kratos no pudo dejar de ver como esa chica desesperadamente intentaba escapar. Algo estaba mal. ¿Por que la querían? ¿Era ella tan importante por alguna razón en especial? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.


	2. Nuestro primer día juntos

Hace algun tiempo

Episodio 1:

Nuestro primer día juntos

La última cosa que recordaba eran los desianos secuestrándola y golpeándola en alguna parte de la cabeza. Después de eso, calló inconsciente y cuando abrió sus ojos no había lluvia, pasto o lodo.

-así que me capturaron- fue su primer pensamiento, pero cuando vio alrededor notó que ese no era un laboratorio o una base…era…¿un cuarto de hotel? ¿Por qué estaba en una cama de una habitación de hotel?

_-_finalmente despiertas- dijo una desconocida voz masculina. Miró a la puerta y vio a un apuesto pelirrojo vestido de morado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién eres tu? Acaso… ¿tu me salvaste?-

-puedes llamarlo como quieras. Mi nombre es Kratos Aurion-

-gracias Kratos. Mi nombre es Anna, un placer conocerte- dijo sonriendo. Kratos simplemente tomó asiento en una silla cerca de ella –um… no pareces ser muy amigable... ¡oh! ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Tú eres el sujeto que golpee antes! Me disculpo por eso. Como debes suponer ahora, estaba tratando de escapar de esos desianos- sonrió de nuevo –fue muy amable de tu parte haberme ayudado después de lo que hice-

-eso no importa mucho. Dime Anna ¿por qué están detrás de ti?-

-no puedo decirte, lo siento-

-así que planeas continuar escapando por tu cuenta. Muy ingenuo debo decir-

-¡por supuesto que seguiré por mi cuenta! No van a dejar de perseguirme tan fácil. Cualquiera que me acompañe estará en peligro y no quiero que eso pase-

Kratos se molestó un poco. Ella no iba a dejarlo saber nada, aunque por sus palabras podía asumir que era importante para Cursis y a él nunca le habían comentado sobre un proyecto así.

-¿a donde planeas ir?

-am… no lo sé… quizás solo intente moverme por Sylvarant hasta que se harten de seguirme-

-será más peligroso si vas sola. De seguro te atraparan y no quieres que eso pase ¿verdad?- los ojos de Anna se humedecieron y mostró una expresión que causaría lastima a cualquiera.

-no tengo a nadie que venga conmigo. Si tan solo conociera a un poderoso espadachín le pagaría para acompañarme-

Kratos sonrió sarcástico –como si tuvieras dinero-

-tengo dinero… un poco… pero tendré…pronto…espero-

-de acuerdo, iré contigo-

-¿en serio?-

-no tengo nada mejor que hacer- afirmó caminando a la puerta

-¡Gracias Kratos!- fue lo último que escuchó de ella antes de salir

"_todo resultó como lo planee" _

El día siguiente, Anna guió a Kratos por la ciudad buscando algo que necesitaba urgentemente. El espadachín no dijo nada al respecto "cosas de mujeres, es mejor si no me entrometo" fue su reflexión.

-¡lo encontré!- gritó Anna señalando un edificio

-así que vas a comprar ropa- musitó él viendo la tienda. El aparador estaba lleno de vestidos, túnicas y otros tipos de vestimentas femeninas.

-así es. Solamente tengo este sucio y viejo vestido, una dama como yo no puede ir por ahí vistiendo esta cosa tan desgastada-

-supongo-

-bueno, entremos- la "dama" tomó el brazo de Kratos y lo llevó dentro de la tienda

Empezó a ver todos los vestidos mientras que el pelirrojo esperaba recargado en una pared. Cada vez que Anna tomaba algo y pedía la opinión de Kratos, todo lo que él decía era "haz lo que quieras". Eso definitivamente puede molestar a una chica, pero Anna era diferente y decidió elegir algo que obligara a Kratos decir algo más.

Finalmente, después de más de media hora, Anna salió del vestidor con un precioso vestido verde y una Hermosa túnica naranja, además de las botas café que ya traía puestas.

-creo que esto me sienta bien- sonrió cuando vio los ojos de Kratos sobre ella con una ligera expresión de sorpresa en ellos. Si no hubiera retirado la vista, hubiera notado un sonrojo minúsculo en él.

-págalo para poder irnos-

-creo que puedo considerar eso como un "te ves bien" jejeje. Está bien, vamos-

Mientras pagaba, Anna estaba feliz por la reacción de su acompañante con respecto a su apariencia. El tiempo pasado eligiendo y el dinero pagado no eran nada comparados con su satisfacción en ese momento.

Y Kratos estaba un poco confundido y preocupado. Por supuesto que ella se veía hermosa, después de todo Anna, incluso con la ropa vieja, era una mujer muy bonita; pero él no podía permitirse sentirse atraído por una mujer, menos una que Cursis quería… no podía dejar ningún sentimiento salir.

-dime… ¿cuanto tiempo llevas como espadachín?- preguntó la castaña tratando de romper el incómodo y repentino silencio.

-mucho tiempo- respondió el guerrero mirando las pociones, geles y botellas de Panacea en una tienda.

-¿toma mucho volverse bueno peleando?-

-si-

-¿alguien te enseñó?-

-no-

-¿podrías enseñarme?-

-quizás-

-¿puedes responder mis preguntas con más de una palabra?-

-no-

- quieres que me calle ¿no es así?

-así es-

-eres malo ¿sabias?

-no ¿en serio?- soltó irónicamente recogiendo lo que compró. –bueno señorita, acabé. ¿A dónde iremos ahora?-

-pensé que lo sabías-

-solo te acompaño ¿recuerdas?

-bien, bien.- sacó un mapa y lo revisó –bueno, el lugar más lejano al que podemos ir es Palmacosta- Kratos se aproximó al mapa y vio la distancia entre Luin y Palmacosta.

-tomará alrededor de cinco días llegar ahí-

-¿algún problema con ello? Es el sitio más lejano a un rancho que conozco-

-no lo hay, solo calculaba-

-bueno, entonces en marcha-

Dejaron "la ciudad de la esperanza" y fueron al noreste. Anna guiaba mirando constantemente la brújula, Kratos trataba de confiar en el sentido de orientación de la chica.

Varias horas pasaron y no habían llegado al camino montañoso que llevaba a Palmacosta. La joven parecía estar confundida cuando chequeaba la brújula.

-dame eso-soltó el guerrero quitándole la brújula

-¡hey! ¡Eso es mío! ¡Regrésalo!-

-nos estas llevando por el camino equivocado-

-¿de qué hablas? Nos dirigimos al noreste-

-y necesitamos ir al noreste de Luin, no solo al noreste del mapa-(1)

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

Kratos suspiró –yo guío de ahora en adelante-

-eres malo-

-al menos puedes notar eso- dijo yendo al frente

-¡no me ignores! ¡Recuerda quien te esta pagando!-

-no me has pagado nada aun así que puedo irme cuando quiera-

-¿entonces por que vienes conmigo?-

-tengo mis motivos. ¿Vas a venir o estarás ahí parada todo el día?-

Molesta aún, lo siguió hasta que llegaron a una Casa de Salvación. Aunque aun no anochecía, Kratos le dijo a Anna que era mejor descansar ahí y continuar al siguiente día. Dijeron ser hermanos, y aunque el sacerdote los miró incrédulo, les dio una habitación con dos camas. Luego Kratos salió, dejando a la dama sola.

"_Así que tiene sus motivos ¿eh? Apuesto que planea algo, pero es tan serio que no puedo adivinar que sea. La primera vez que lo vi no le interesé, ni siquiera me vio…y de repente me rescata de los desianos. Eso no es normal, él está en algo ¿pero qué podrá ser?"_

Algunas horas pasaron y Kratos no regresaba. Anna estaba por una parte preocupada y por la otra preguntándose si Kratos, a pesar de ser humano, tenía alguna relación con los desianos.

Cuando él volvió a la habitación, todo estaba como lo imaginaba: su compañera dormía profundamente y no notaría lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer. Estaba cansado así que se recostó, esperando al amanecer. Era la única cosa que podía hacer en noches como esa

**(1) en serio, hay una gran diferencia entre ir al noreste e ir al noreste de algún lugar. Aprendí eso jugando el videojuego (más de tres horas perdida alrededor de Luin me enseñaron esa lección)**


	3. Una sensacion de soledad

Hace algún Tiempo

Capítulo 2:

Una sensación de soledad

_-estar con una mujer como esta es increíble-_ eran los Pensamientos de Kratos dos días antes de que alcanzaran Palmacosta _-Ella es molesta, demasiado habladora, me hace demasiadas preguntas. Quizás deba dejar que los desians o un monstruo la atrapen-_

_-af, este hombre es muy irritante- _ Ana pensó en sus el propio _-él nunca habla, se niega a contestar mis preguntas… Iría por mi cuenta si supiera luchar. Pero al menos Kratos derrota a cada monstruo que encontramos, sin él estaría perdida, ¡diablos! Odio admitirlo-_

Sí, tenían sus propias opiniones sobre el otro. La situación entre esos dos no había cambiado mucho. Debido a la mala orientación de Anna, Kratos dirigía; y cada vez que aparecía un monstruo, él estaba a cargo de derrotarlo.

Ana continuó preguntando cosas a Kratos en un intento de hacer conversación. En las noches, el espadachín hacía guardia aunque que ella se ofreció hacerlo varias veces.

Aunque intentó ocultarlo, Ana notó que él nunca dormía. Y eso lo volvió más sospechoso.

-Cuando lleguemos, iré a buscar un trabajo así que podré pagarte.- Ella dijo un día antes de la llegada -quizá en un almacén, una nave… ¡o quizá pescando!-

-estás siendo demasiado positiva-

-Por lo menos estoy pensando en cómo pagarte. Deberías ser más agradecido.- suspiró -tengo la esperanza de que toda será mejor allí.-

-¿No estaban las cosas bien donde vivías?-

-Nací en Asgard. Mis padres murieron hace año y medio, después me llevaron al rancho. La semana pasada, me escapé e intenté volver al pueblo, pero nadie me quería allí, y huí lo más que pude hasta que me encontraste-

-eso es triste-

-No te preocupes; me alegra que me preguntaras algo, nunca quieres que sepa sobe ti, así que pensé que deberías de saber sobre mí-

-quizás algún día te deje saber-

-¿hablas en serio? ¡Eso sería grandioso!-

-Solamente tendrás que decirme sobre ti también.-

-¿Qué deseas saber?-

-¿no recuerda?- él sonrió irónicamente, Anna se ruborizó un poco y cerró los ojos un momento.

-algún día te dejaré saber- Ana caminó más rápidamente dejando a Kratos detrás de ella.

Esa noche…

-Kratos; ¿harás guardia otra vez?-

-Sí-

-No te he visto dormir antes, deberías descansar esta noche, yo puedo hacerlo-

-todo está bien-

-es que todos necesita dormir-

-No lo necesito-

La mujer se decepcionó. ¿Por qué era él tan diferente a como esa tarde? …… Nostálgico… solo… tan distante

Antes de analizarlo, ella ya estaba sentada junto a Kratos.

_- no estarás solo esta noche-_

La mañana próxima, Ana despertó y notó que era llevada por Kratos.

¿-Eh? Qué se está pasando?-

-te quedaste dormida hace como una hora-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-anoche te dije que durmieras, pero no hiciste caso-

-Esto es tan embarazoso-

-De todos modos, ahí está la entrada a Palmacosta.-

-¡Genial! Ya puedes bajarme-

-No, no puedo.-

-¿por qué no, pervertido?-

-tu tobillo se torció cuando caíste dormida-

-¿cómo sabes eso?-

-Intentaste caminar dormida. Eso es extraño incluso para ti-

El insulto no la molestó en absoluto. Ahora estaba en Palmacosta, una ciudad en donde un hombre organizaba un batallón contra los desians. Podían sentir el olor del mar, la brisa fresca y el sol brillante en sus rostros,

Se sentía libre como nunca antes.

-apenas necesita descansar el pie por algunos días y el dolor se irá. Le recomiendo no caminar largas distancias y comer mejor porque- dijo el anciano médico luego que la llevaran a revisar

-¿oíste eso Anna?-

-Sí, escuché. Ningún trabajo para mí por ahora, lo entiendo- fue la respuesta de la irritada chica -Kratos lamento decirte esto, pero parece que no podré pagarte pronto. Pero note preocupes, estaré aquí por mucho tiempo, así que puedes irte y volver cuando quieras, entonces quizás pueda pagarte-

-No importa. De todas formas no tengo ninguna parte donde ir-

-de acuerdo. Entonces asumo que debemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos…¿qué opinas?

-¿realmente me estas preguntando?-

-¿piensas que puedo pedir la opinión de alguien más? No señor, usted es el único que conozco y la única persona en quien confío-

-debemos buscar algún hotel-

Caminaron por la ciudad en busca de susodicho lugar. Era brillante y limpia. La gente que iba en todas direcciones con la pesca fresca o las compras, los niños jugaban alrededor y los ancianos hablaban de sus memorias. Kratos se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había estado lejos de aquello.

_-Cuatro mil años han pasado desde que me uní a Mithos. ¿Qué edad tenía entonces? ¿Eran veinte años o más? Es difícil recordar- _

-Ana. ¿A qué edad se considera que un hombre es viejo?-

-Cuando tiene más de cincuenta o sesenta años y su cabello es blanco.¿por qué me preguntas algo tan extraño?-

-por nada-

Ella rió -¿te estas sintiendo viejo?-

-Por supuesto que no-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-… veintiséis años- pensó que eso sería creíble

-no hay duda de por qué eres tan maduro. Yo apenas tengo veinte-

-actúas como si fueras menor-

-me gusta sentirme joven.-

-sí, a mi también-

Él no tenía la intención, pero había tristeza en su voz. De no ser tan orgullosa, Anna habría dicho o hecho algo _"No sé porqué, solamente deseo hacerlo sentir mejor, más feliz y cómodo. Él es… especial"_

-¿Ana? ¿Realmente eres tú?- una voz se hizo destacar de entre el resto

-¡Reira!-

-¿la conoces?- el hombre pelirrojo preguntó antes de que llegara la muchacha de largo y ondulado cabello

-Ella es una vieja amiga. Me pregunto qué hace aquí-

-No le digas mi nombre-

-¿Porqué?-

-solo no lo digas-

-de acuerdo. Hola Reira ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-yo debería preguntarte eso ¿no deberías estar en el rancho?

-logré escapar-

¡-Que asombroso! ¿Y quién es este hombre?-

-Él es…- Kratos tosió -Kane Redwing. Él fue tan amable de acompañarme aquí.-

Reira los dirigió a un hotel agradable y se ofreció a pagarlo. Les contó que había ido con su padre a comprar pescado y otras cosas para llevar a Asgard, y Ana le contó la aventura de su escape del rancho (a como Kratos lo vio, el escaparse de un rancho no era difícil), el resto de la conversación fue sobre los viejos días en Asgard. Kratos se despidió y salió.

Meterse en cosas de mujeres no era lo suyo.

Después de algunas horas caminando, vio Reira sola cerca de la iglesia. _-Deben haber acabado de hablar_- pero lo que vio después lo hizo regresar al hotel de inmediato

_-¿has terminado con lo que te encargamos?- preguntó un Desian_

_-Sí señor. ¿Podría usted liberar a mi padre ahora?-_

_-Lo liberaremos una vez que la muchacha esté en el rancho. Tú espera hasta entonces- _

_-Perdóname… Ana-_

**Gracias todos sus reviews. Si no fuera por ustedes, esta historia no estaría aquí, apenas en mi cabeza flotando con otras ideas. Espero que les agrade Anna. Intenté hacerla como Lloyd, solo que más alegre y sarcástica. **

**GRACIAS Y DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR o Ana morirá antes de dar a luz a Lloyd. **


	4. Cómo llamar a esto

Capítulo 3: Cómo llamar esto

Kratos acometió al mesón. Era como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí mismo. Ella no estaba en el cuarto.

-maldición- corrió de nuevo, ahora a la entrada de Palmacosta. -Debe estar en alguna parte, tengo que encontrarla antes de que ellos lo hagan" mientras corría volteaba a los alrededores buscándola, pero nadie se veía parecido a ella o a los Desian encargados de llevársela. Después de salir de la ciudad pudo oír varios gritos. Podía oírla gritar detrás de un grupo de árboles, pero… había también hombres que gritaban.

-¡Anna!- pasando los árboles, estaba la muchacha de rodillas mirando en shock los cadáveres delante de ella… los cadáveres de los desians.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó Kratos un poco más calmado sosteniéndola por los temblorosos hombros. Las manos y la ropa de Anna estaban manchadas de sangre

-… Están muertos- balbuceó en un hilo de voz, su piel estaba pálida y sus parpados abiertos de par en par.

-¿estas lastimada?-

-no- lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos -ellos me trajeron aquí, después tomé la espada de uno y entonces…- sollozó -¡ellos están muertos y no sé qué sucedió!- Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kratos la rodeó con sus brazos y la dejó llorar en su pecho.

-No puedo sentir a nadie alrededor. La única que pudo haberlos matado es Anna… ¿pero cómo pudo hacerlo ella y no recordar nada?- se preguntaba.

Un rato después de que ella se calmara, avanzaron hacia una montaña. La mujer sostenía el brazo de Kratos aterrorizada y de forma preocupantemente silenciosa. Cuando llegaron a un claro de la zona boscosa Kratos hizo que Anna se sentara mientras él preparaba todo para pasar la noche ahí.

-no volveremos a Palmacosta ¿verdad?- preguntó fríamente, como si no hubiera ninguna emoción en su interior.

-Saben que estuvimos allí. Solamente conseguiríamos problemas si volvemos-

-me hubiera gustado ver mejor el mar…- agregó tristemente.

Nada que más fue dicho, ella incluso casi no durmió… Era la primera vez que el ambiente estaba tan deprimente desde que se conocieron… se sentía como aire pesado sobre ellos.

-Buenos días- saludó la chica tan pronto despertó. Como era usual Kratos estaba sentado delante del fuego dándole la espalda

-¿te sientes mejor?-

-algo… estuve pensando mucho anoche… y concluí que si vamos a seguir viajando juntos hay algunas cosas que deberías saber-

-¿qué cosas?-

-Te diré… si prometes no cambiar la manera en que me ves y continúes acompañándome-

-lo prometo-

-bien, entonces…- ella se sentó junto a él –hace algún tiempo vivía con mis padres en una casa entre Asgard y Luin. Un día, los desians nos atacaron, mataron a mis padres y me llevaron al rancho. Trabajé allí como el resto hasta que algún individuo importante dijo a un científico algo sobre hacer algunos experimentos utilizándome- cerró los ojos con una expresión de dolor mientras su voz se iba quebrando -me hizo las pruebas más dolorosas que puedas imaginar, estuve varios días sin probar bocado, era incluso extraño ver la luz del sol, me hacían trabajar más que el resto… finalmente me insertaron esto" Anna quitó el vendaje de su mano derecha y enseñó a Kratos una brillante esfera roja injertada ahí -ellos lo llamaban Exfera o algo similar. Una vez los oí comentar que esto era parte de algo llamado "proyecto Angelus". No sé lo que es medio, pero cuando descubrí él planeaba hacerme pasar por pruebas y experimentos más duros, me escapé. No sé como lo hice, fue algo parecido a lo que le pasó a esos Desian muertos-

-así que no recuerdas mucho- **Kratos dijo tranquilamente. La forma de actuar de Anna le era inusual y un tanto conmovedora, pero más importante era saber qué le ocurría realmente. Ni siquiera él sabía que era el proyecto Angelus**

-No, no. Puedo recordar solamente que tan doloroso se sentía-

-ya veo-

-Parece que para ellos soy más importante de lo que pensé, por eso es que te digo esto. Espero que esto no cambie la relación entre nosotros-

-¿relación?- preguntó él finalmente mostrando algo de sorpresa en sus ojos lo cual hizo a Anna sonrojarse de inmediato

-Um… Sí… me refiero a que… somos… somos… ¡compañeros! Sí…eso-

-compañeros… correcto…Iré a buscar algo para comer- el guerrero se levantó y se alejó de la fogata.

-ok- la chica se sintió un poco culpable. Por un momento le pareció que Kratos estaba algo decepcionado…pero la mejor palabra para describir su relación era compañeros ¿o no?.

El espadachín se internó entre los árboles. ¿Qué esperaba por respuesta? No eran nada sino compañeros. Él la protegía solamente para ver qué planeaba Mithos, no por el dinero que ella ofreció o su afecto. No podía aceptarlo, era triste no ser nada mas que un simple compañero… pero adentro, en el fondo de su corazón, él sabía que deseaba ser más que eso. -Maldición, no puedo enamorarme de ella, yo no puedo permitir eso.-

--/--/

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- se quejaba Anna caminando detrás de su "compañero".

-cerca de aquí está Thoda, podemos escondernos ahí por un tiempo y luego regresar a Palmacosta y tomar una nave hacia el oeste-

-¿vamos a viajar en barco? ¡Eso suena genial!-

-…y tú no vas a separarte de mí sino hasta que lleguemos allá. No quiero más problemas como el de Palmacosta-

-no tengo problemas con ello- dijo con voz desganada –pero… la gente pensará que es raro… quiero decir… una joven, dulce y hermosa mujer viajando con un hombre serio y frío-

-¿realmente crees que eres que eres dulce?- preguntó sonriendo de lado, las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas de nuevo.

-ese no es el punto-

-simplemente digamos que somos hermanos-

-eso no funcionará- señaló el rojo cabello de Kratos y luego el suyo –jeje, tal vez si dijeras que eres mi papá- añadió picadamente

-no soy tan mayor. Diremos que somos primos. Y no le daremos a nadie nuestros verdaderos nombres-

-mm… ¡de acuerdo señor! Creo que eso debería funcionar- se adelantó y se detuvo enfrente de él haciendo una exagerada reverencia –de ahora en adelante puede llamarme lady Cassandra Amatista Sylphie White. Es un placer conocerlo Sir Ryan Leopoldo Sylphie Krich-

-deja de bromear con eso-

-bien, bien. Seremos Cassandra Sylphie y Ryan Kirch ¿cómo te suena eso? Me gustaba más "Kane" pero asumo que no podemos usar el mismo nombre que le di a Reira-

-Ryan Kirch está bien-

--/--/

-¿primos? Jajaja, no lo parecen- la joven en el recibidor de una pequeña posada los miró y no pudo evitar reír –nadie va a creerles eso, yo creo que ocultan algo. Pueden decirme la verdad, no diré nada, en serio-

Anna fulminó a Kratos con la mirada como diciendo "te lo dije". El espadachín murmuró "plan B" y pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de Anna acercándola más hacia sí.

-de acuerdo, lo admito. Ella es mi esposa- dijo con el mismo tono seguro de siempre. Anna lo estaba tan confundida y avergonzada que no podía decir una cosa.

-oh Dios ¿en serio? Desde que los vi entrando pensé que hacían una hermosa pareja. Tomen- les extendió una llave con un número escrito en papel atado a ella –les voy a dar la habitación más privada, disfrútenla- Kratos guió a su impactada supuesta esposa hacia el cuarto que tenía el mismo número que la llave. Estaba un poco más apartado de los demás.

-e...e... ¡¿estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste haberle dicho eso?!- gritó Anna una vez dentro de la habitación.

-¿tienes una mejor idea?-

-sí, la tengo. Digamos que eres mi padre, tal y como sugerí antes-

Kratos la ignoró y tomo asiento en una silla junto a la chimenea. La chica suspiró resignada y echó un vistazo a la habitación. La decoración era elegante pero sencilla, había una cama matrimonial con cuatro pilares en las esquinas sosteniendo una cortina, había un buró a cada lado de la cama y enfrente, a un lado de la chimenea, estaba la puerta que daba al baño. Anna se sentó al borde de la cama y miró a su acompañante ya un poco más tranquila.

-¿qué haremos? Gracias a tu idea nos dieron una habitación con una sola cama-

-úsala tú, yo puedo dormir en el suelo-

-no me mientas, estas planeando no dormir-

-¿y qué si lo estoy?- a pesar del tono frío con que le respondió Anna caminó hacia enfrente de Kratos.

-eso me preocupa- el hombre se sorprendió por el comentario, y todavía un poco más cuando Anna se hincó frente a él y le tomó las manos –siempre estás ayudándome, arriesgando tu vida… me siento mal por que no puedo ayudarte en nada ni darte nada a cambio. Por lo menos déjame saber si te sientes mal o estas cansado. Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte- al ver la determinación con que tomaba sus manos, sus nobles y tiernas palabras, y la suplicante mirada en su rostro; Kratos sólo supo decir una cosa.

-lo haré-

--/--/--/-

Varios días pasaron. Anna pronto se hizo amiga de la recepcionista del lugar y obtuvieron un pequeño trabajo ayudando a las dueñas del lugar en el mantenimiento y reparaciones del lugar; aunque Kratos más que nada ayudaba al esposo de la dueña a cazar y cortar leña.

Todos los días el pelirrojo salía a asistir al anciano mientras su "esposa" se quedaba con las otras mujeres.

Un día mientras los hombres habían salido a cortar leña, Anna cosía unas mantas viejas con la jovencita, Gena, en el recibidor.

-vaya Sylphie, realmente te envidio- soltó la recepcionista.

-¿a qué te refieres? No soy buena cosiendo-

-a eso no. Tienes un esposo apuesto que siempre está trabajando para cuidarte y vuelve a casa deseando verte-

-ehm… yo no creo que él desee eso-

-ella tiene razón Sylphie- intervino la dueña llegando a la habitación y dándole otra manta a Anna –he notado cambios en ustedes desde que llegaron aquí. Tú te ves mas calmada, y a él lo he llegado a ver sonriendo cuando está contigo. Pienso que realmente se complementan el uno al otro-

-por favor no diga eso. Cualquiera se volvería más serio con solo pararse a un lado de ese hombre.-

-aaah, verlos a ustedes dos me hace recordar al padre de Gena el día que lo conocí…- la mujer empezó a hablar cosas sobre su juventud que realmente comenzaban a aburrir a las chicas.

-Sylphie ¿qué tal si me acompañas a hacer unas compras? Necesitaré ayuda con unas bolsas- invitó Gena mientras su madre seguía monologueando.

-perdona Gena pero sabes que no puedo salir-

-por Martel, deja de esperar a Ryan todos los días, ya sabes que no volverá por unas horas y tú necesitas relajarte un poco y salir-

-perdona pero realmente no puedo… me siento un poco enferma hoy-

-¡quizás vas a tener un bebé!-

-¡por supuesto que no!- gritó Anna completamente roja.

-de acuerdo, iré sola y cargaré con esas pesadas bolsas yo sola por que tú quieres esperar a tu amado Ryan- Gena tomo su bolso y salió por la puerta trasera.

-¿cuántas veces voy a tener que decirle que no tenemos ese tipo de relación romántica?- masculló la castaña mientras trataba de acabar una esquina de la costura.

-¿entonces qué tipo de relación tienen?- preguntó la dueña con una sonrisa de quien añora sus días de juventud.

-pues… no lo sé… realmente lo aprecio y quiero que esté a mi lado. Confío en él y sé que estaremos viajando juntos por un largo tiempo. Pero no creo que lleguemos a tener algo de romanticismo-

-un esposo es un compañero para toda la vida. Si amas a alguien es suficiente con querer estar juntos incluso si realmente no se muestran cariñosos- explicó la señora con tono soñador y maternal. A Anna le recordó un poco a su madre por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con suma ternura.

-sí, él será mi compañero hasta el día en que yo muera- susurró tristemente. En eso la puerta frontal se abrió de golpe y apareció el esposo de la señora, sudoroso y agitado, cayendo al suelo.

-¡¿Lucius estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- preguntó su esposa acercándose a él.

-u…un hombre extraño apareció… de repente atacó a Ryan… él me dijo que corriera y lo hice… yo…-

Sin escuchar el resto Anna corrió hacia la habitación y de debajo de la cama sacó la espada de Kratos. Él la había dejado ahí para ella por si algo le llegaba a ocurrir, pero en esos momentos lo más importante no era su propia seguridad sino la de Kratos.

Salió de la posada sin decir una sola palabra y se apresuró hacia el bosque. No estaba segura de que tanto resistiría Kratos sin su arma.

**Perdón por el retraso, la escuela me ha mantenido muy ocupada todos estos meses, pero tras escribir este capítulo y leer unos cuantos manga románticos me llegó la inspiración y actualizaré más pronto. Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo. **

**Pd: sobre lo de el lugar de origen de Anna, nunca noté que especificaran eso en el juego, pero por motivos de la ruta de viaje que tengo planeada para ellos pensé en ubicarla ahí. Disculpen si se confundieron, pero todo aquí tiene una razón de ser. **


End file.
